Suicide Ride
by TheEvilOne69
Summary: Yuffie want's to kill herself, more details inside. Now contains Drug Usage, you have been warned. Quick chapter update. I love me.
1. Suicide tonight

OK guys this is A story that I thought of in my twisted sick little head of mine. I have writers block for Love's Requim, and I have 1 dayof summer vacation left and I can't get on a sleeping track for school. You know, Go to sleep 11 wake up at 7, no I'm waking up at midnight and falling asleep at 4!!! So I guess this type of story is inevitable. It's about Yuffie wanting to end her life. It's kinda sad and out of charecter, but everyone is different after a funeral so lets just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Square-Enix does. So don't E-mail me trying to buy it.

"Yuffie, your just a child, how could you even fucking understand?" Cid said, almost crying.

They were at a funeral home. Standing above an open casket surronded by white carnations. In the casket, was there good friend, Reeve, killed by an unknown person poisioning his drink.

"I DO understand, he was as just as much of a friend to me as he was to you, maybe even more." Yuffie whispered, displaying rage and mourning in her young face.

"Why don't you jus' get outta here, brat." Barret said quietly, yet scornfully.

Yuffie, crying, ran out of the the room to the front door, not even stopping to pick up her coat, and ran out of the building, not stopping untill she got to the her house.

'At least I have a place to go, since it is custom for a wutai man to be buried here.' She thought to herself, looking through the draws, of the draws in the kitchen. Finally finding what she was looking for, a steak knife she held it up to her wrists and closed her eyes tightly. Thinking of the wondefully nice man, Reeve, and then the things Cid and Barret said, she waited a few seconds, and dropped the knife.

"I loved him," she whispered to herself, sobbing, "I fucking loved him..."

-On the Highwind-

Yuffie was sitting in her usual place outside of the bridge when Cloud came walking by with scrap metal, nail, and various other supplies.

"Reeve dead or not, we need to get the highwind rebuilt after what happened in the norther crater." Cloud said to himself.

Cloud was walking along the bridge, not able to see Yuffie, she not even noticing him moving closer. Finally they met, him tripping over her orange sneakers, nuts and bolts scattering all over the place.

"Oh, GODS Yuffie. Will you watch were your sticking your damn feet! Come in help me pick things up." Cloud yelled at her.

With tears in her eyes she complied, becoming more depressed every day since Reeve's death a week ago.

It was now 8 o'clock acording to the alarm radio on Yuffie's bed stand. Yuffie was crying into her pillow. She was thinking about the time when she first realized she love Reeve.

-Flashback-

"Yuffie com here!" Reeve called to the young Shinobi.

"Yea, Cait?" She said, running to him blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Do you know I was also trained in the Shuriken, and I was pretty skilled even after I took my job at the Shinra." He said to the young 16 year old, through the mechanical cat on top of a large magical mog.

"Really?" She said, not trying to hide her surprise.

"Yep, and if you want, I could show you some pointers that would come in handy." he said to her.

"Oh, that would be so wondeful!!!" She said hugging the large mog, it hugging her back.

-End Flashback-

Yuffie had never had anyone offer to help her before, so that one little thing manifested itself into love for wutian man in Yuffie.

Thinking of her idea after the funeral, Yuffie snuck into Vincent's room when everyone was on the bridge, she found his old pistol and loaded in one shot with a shaky hand, crying almost uncontrollably. She took it back into her room and took a piece of paper and a pencil. and started to write:

_**Suicide Ride**_

I need to cry,

I need to die,

And when I fall,

I won't miss you all,

This is the end,

My heart can't mend,

My time I shall bide,

Till I take my Suicide Ride.

The Chariot of Death is at my door,

I'm on my knees, down on the floor,

There is a chime, it is a bell,

It tolls for me, who is in Hell,

So I will wait, scream, and hide,

Only stopping, when I take my Suicide Ride.

She put down the pencil, picking up her tear-stained poem, and placed it on her bed. She picked up Vincent's Pistol and held it to her right temple, it only covered by her hair.

"Reeve..." she whispered, with fear in her voice.

BANG

"Did you guys here a gunshot?" Cloud asked, worried.

Then, almost syncrinzed, they ran for the second story rooms.

A/N: That's it folks, if you want another chapter and I'll make another, you just gotta review. I kinda like this one, sorry I can't write more but I can't write long chapters, I just get them out there in quick sucession, so I guess that's a plus. I hope you like it if you do, I want Critcizm though, make sure it's constructive.

TheEvilOne69: Later


	2. Run aways, and Materia

Chapter 2 is now here, guys, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, ok just the one, but it's still someone wanting me to update. I decided to write another one just cuz it's the first day of school and I woke up at 3 and couldn't get back to sleep, so I kinda thought what better to do than write a second chapter. And besides, who hates quick updates, not me thats for sure.

Discaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7, or anything mentioned with a copyright, just so you guys know

Then all ran up to upstairs, trying to locate where the gun went off. Looking for about 5 minutes.

"Guys, I think I've found it!" Nanaki said, pawing at a bullet hole in the wall.

"Exit hole, it's much bigger than an actual bullet, it came from Yuffie's room." Cloud said.

They hurried into find Yuffie, standing there with a look of depressed shock on her face.

"Yuffie, what happened?" Tifa asked the younger woman.

All Yuffie could do was point to the busted gun on the ground, which she dropped.

"Damn it, Yuffie! My father gave me that weapon, do you know how hard it is to fix a pistol?" Vincent yelled at her.

"I'm, um--sorry, Vincent, I was just looking at it and I dropped it, I'm so sorry." she stammered to the enraged man.

"tch, whatever." he said, coming from anyone else it wouldn't as hurt as bad as it did.

Everyone started to leave the room, Vincent taking his two pistol that was broken at the handel, Tifa, the last one out said, "Yuffie, I don't even know why we let you come with us after we defeated Sephiroth, I don't like you, and I don't think anybody else likes you. Shit, Yuffie, your own father doesn't even like you."

After she left, Yuffie immediatly started to sob uncontrollably, it was such a horriblely cruel thing to say to her.

'I never did anything to them, why do they have to treat me like some child, I'm sixteen Gods damn it, I'm not a child.' she thought to herself.

Later that night, Yuffie packed up some of her stuff and stole the buggy from the parking dock on the Highwind.

'Obviously, they don't want me around, I guess I got to do what I got to do.' she thought to herself, with tears in her eyes.

"And to think that I actually loved them all." She said as she drove off.

-Next Morning-

"Did you guys notice Yuffie wasn't at breakfast?" Tifa asked.

"Why, you worried about her?" Cid asked.

"No, I just noticed that the buggy wasn't here, and she might have taken some of our materia." she said.

"Damn it, your right Tifa, Do you want us to fly over the continent, we should find her pretty soon." Cid asked her.

"Yea, most of our materia is mastered, so I don't want to lose any of it." Tifa said.

After flying around the Gold Saucer Continent for about an hour they discover a little red buggy slowing moving across the ground.

"There she is Cid, get in fron of her and block her." Cloud yelled across the room to the pilot.

"Roger!" He replied.

They screamed ahead of the buggy and set the Highwind down in a horizontal position to Yuffie.

"Shit, they went after me? Why though?" she asked herself, thinking maybe they missed her.

Cloud Jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet. Running up to Yuffie.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you steal the buggy?" Cloud shouted at her.

"You guys had the Highwind I didn't think you needed it. You guys don't want me around away." she said, looking at the ground.

"Of course we don't want you around, but you got nowhere else to go. Your lucky we keep you around, drive the buggy up the loading dock your coming with us." Cloud yelled at her.

"Ok, I'm coming." She said in a depressed tone.

-Later that night, in Yuffie's room-

"Dear Odin, God of Gods, look over Reeve, I know he was a wondeful person and he had a pure soul, please watch over him and Aeris. Amen."

She got undressed and hopped into the shower. Just as she was about done Cid burst into the room.

"Oh, Gods damn it! Brat, close the curtain if your going to be taking a shower!!!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, Gods!!" She shouted and pulled the curtain shut. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking you pervert!!!" She yelled at him.

Cid stuck his head in the shower and looked directly into Yuffie's grey, glowing eyes and said, " This is my ship, and I'll do whatever I damn well please,especially since I'm letting you live here." Then left the room, forgetting to fix the sink pipe he came into do. Yuffie sat down in the shower, and started to sob, letting the once hot water hit her bare skin.

A/N: That's it guys, I got to do this in a hurry Cuz I got to get to school, I edited chapter one so it sounds alot better now. Sorry it wasn't as long as the other one but I just ran out of things to say for this chapter, I'll prolly have the next one up by Friday or before. I would like to thank my clever reader Yuff who figured out part of the next chapter. Here's a cookie!!!

Love ya all, TheEvilOne69!!!


	3. Rape part I

Oh my god I thought of the saddest thing for this story, I got really sad when I thought of this but I don't want to tell you yet, just read on!

Disclaimer: I donut own Final Fantasy 7, OH GOD SQUARE-ENIX IS AT MY HOUSE!!! DO NOT! I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!!!!

(I'm really sorry about that, That's my sense of humor)

-

-Yuffie's Room-

Yuffie was sitting there in her room, making her bed and cleaning her room. The Stereo was playing a Heavy Metal song at a low volume. Yuffie had on some baggy black pants and a faded black tank top. Suddenly, Cid burst through the doorway with the smell of liquor on his breath.

"Cid, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked, clearly startled.

"Shuddup, you fucking whore." Cid yelled at her.

He looked Yuffie up and down and said, "Oh god, Please don't tell me I have a fucking goth on my hands. 'Oh god, I'm so depressed, I just want to die.' Bullshit..." He said.

"Cid, please get out of my room, your drunk." She said, almost scared.

"Shut up! It's my ship, and I'll do what I want, and you know what, I like what saw in the shower the other day..." He said, almost at a whisper.

"Wh-what do you mean..." Yuffie stammered.

Cid pushed Yuffie on her recently made bed and tore her tanktop off, revealing her breasts.

"CID, PLEASE, DON'T!!" Yuffie screamed.

Cid grabbed her jeans and panties, and slid them down her legs, being stopped by her sneakers, leaving them bunched up at her ankles, and preceded to rape Yuffie.

-

Yuffie was at the foot of her bed, in the fetal position, it hurt to much to move, her bed sheets had stains of blood on them, and Yuffie was crying, fighting to stay awake, too afraid to go to sleep.

Yuffie thought about everthing that had happened in the last week. And decided one thing for sure, Heaven or Hell, she would be with Reeve soon.

-

A/N: This is sort of a half chapter and I promise come Hell or Highwater, I will get the second part of this chapter tommorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I am sorry if I offended anyone with the graphic nature of this Chapter.

TEO69, out for now...


	4. Rape part II

I'm Such a horrible person, I LIE!!!! I told you a month ago I would update! Ok I get writer's block really easy. Infact, I still have writer's block, that's why I haven't done anything for Love's Requim, and I still have it for Suicide Ride, so I'm making this up as I go, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, let's hope you know that.

-Next morning-

"Cid, you seem happy this morning, what happened?" Cloud asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied to the man, clenching a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ok, man, whatever, but you sure been acting weird today." Cloud said, looking at him with a strange look.

"Let's just say I got some last night." Cid said, smoothly.

"Shera finally put out?" Cloud asked, look amused.

"No! I ain't waiting for that frigid bitch to decide she's ready." He said to him, almost asking him to ask his next question with the statement.

"Then who?" He asked, perplexed.

"Fuck, you ask a lot of questions!" Cid said, secretly not minding the questions at all. "I just took it from Yuffie." He said.

"You fucking raped the preppy little bitch?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"So what if I did?" He replied, smiling.

-Yuffie's Room-

From inside Yuffie's room, she could here two men laughing. She couldn't move, it hurt to much to even try. She had lost all apetite, she had lost all feeling. All she felt now was numbness, a sense that she would never be happy again. The sense that she never could be happy, as if were all an illusion, as if all she has ever known was this.

Depression.

A lack of all feeling, not happiness, not fear, not sadness, though this is what it felt like. It felt like a tangible object inside of her stomache, that even though it was inside of her, it consumed her entire being, as if she were the Depression, as if she could never be anything else. As if she were in her and it would never be out.

'There must be something,' Yuffie thought, 'There has to something that helps me.'

Then it occurred to her. Yuffie, despite the massive amount of pain inside of her, jumped to her feet and ran to Tifa's room.

Tifa was still asleep in her bed, so Yuffie had to be quiet. She opened up her closet and looked around, being careful not to awake, TIfa.

'I know it's in here somewhere, I've seen it in here before.' Yuffie thought to herself.

Finally she found it, a zipper locked bag, full of a white powder substance. She had found what she was looking for.

Cocaine, a drug found in the coca plant, known for releasing massive amounts of Endorphins, the chemical produced that controls happiness, into the brain. This is what Yuffie was searching for, this is what she needed. She quickly and quietly snuck out of the room, with worry and anticipation on her face. Yuffie got back to her room and spilled a bit of the cocaine out onto her desk. She took a one gil note out of her pocket, and, with the edge of the gil note, shoved the white powder into a line. She then rolled the gil note into a clindical shape, sticking one end up her left nostril, pressed the right nostril closed with her index finger, and preceded to snort the Cocaine threw the gil note, and into her nose.

Yuffie sat there and waited for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly, Depression was gone, she had defeated her worst enemy to date, and best of all, she was happy.

-End Chapter-

I am in NO WAY condoning the use of Cocaine or Crack Cocaine, the use of this drug can have serious effects on your system, such as accellerated and irrational thought process, loss of apeite, and if taken long enough, or enough of, death. Please do not use Cocaine. You don't need it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I will update soon!

TheEvilOne69, out!


	5. Psycho Groupie Cocaine Crazy

Hey all, I'm back, sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait. I have been going through a state of depression lately, which has been affecting my work. I have gotten over most of it though, so I am able to continue with the story. This is chapter 4 of Suicide Ride.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Square-Enix does, so umm... yea, I don't own it.

"Hello! How are you guys today?" Yuffie said, with a very cheery tone in her voice, one she hadn't heard come from herself in the longest time.

"Will you shut up! Tifa's asleep, you dumb bitch!" Cloud said to her, waiting for her to burst into tears.

It seemed though, that the smile on the young Shinobi's face was glued there, as she announced that she was going out.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back in a bit." She said, not faltering to the rude comment of Cloud's, and out the door she went.

"Have a crappy time, I hope you get hit by a train!" Nanaki said as she left, in an almost cheery voice, or as cheery the red-furred beast's voice could become.

-In Kalm, at the materia shop-

"How are you, Ren?" Yuffie asked the shop owner still as cheery as she was earlier that day.

"Oh, I'm fine Yuffs, I haven't seen you since _it_ happened. Sorry about that by the way." Ren said to her, in a sympathetic voice.

"It's OK. I was incredibly sad, but now I'm taking something for it." Yuffie said, with a sly tone in her voice.

"Oh, it's miraculous what they can do with modern medicine." She said to Yuffie, happily.

Yuffie only laughed at the ignorance of the plump, withered woman who ran the shop. It was starting to wear off though. She could feel Depression coming. She could feel his emptiness swallowing the effects of the cocaine. She was able see Depression, it was a monster, a hideous fiend, with thick, slimy, purple skin, with pulsing green eyes that seemed too big for his head, the fiend walked on all fours, and was slow, creeping into her mind, driving her insane. The feeling of it inside her crept down her from the top of her head, down into her throat, so that she could not breathe. It seemed to linger there for an eternity, she thought she would suffocate. Suddenly though, it was moving again, she could breathe clearly, but now the demon was in the pit of her stomache, it was in her, eating all feeling away.

'Please take my sadness, please!' She screamed in her mind. But it fell upon deaf ears to the monster. It was still there, and more so then ever, she was morbidly depressed once again. Yuffie couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She fell to the floor, crying. Ren came running to her from behind the counter, but was pushed away by the young girl on the floor. Yuffie than shot up and bolted out of the door. Yuffie ran all the way back to the Highwind. She tore through the ship, and up into her room. She had a knife and the cocaine. She looked at both of them for several minutes, becoming more depressed by the second. She then took out the same gil note, the only difference was that the edge had some of the cocaine on it.

"Cocaine is Happiness, now I know, it's the only way for me to get through the day. I need this stuff. I need Happiness." Yuffie said, giving the white powder a new name.

Yuffie shoved the small bit of cocaine into a half-inch line, rolled up the gil note, and repeated the process she did earlier. She sat on her bed, wanting to die so badly, but then she felt the monster in her stomach quickly rise up and into her head, then jumping out onto the floor. Depression running toward the door, disappearing in mid gallop.

"And stay away." Yuffie said to Depression.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even though it is kind of freaky. Just to clear some things up: Yuffie is the only one that can see it. Depression is just a figment of her imagination, though. I also talk about her depression as if it is a real person. I do this because to her, it is real, Depression is evil to her.

I am going to post a one-shot story in the General area. I wrote a story about my first time battling Sephiroth for English class, I really like it. I don't know my grade on it as of yet though. I think you will enjoy it though. I don't know when it is going to be posted though.

To: Vindina- Yes, I am a male, but thank you for the compliment. I try to be as descriptive as possible, except for the rape scene, I really didn't want it to be too graphic. I just kind of imagined myself how I would feel if I was raped, but I'm sure I didn't do justice to the feeling.

I hope to update soon, but I really don't know. I'm a procrastinator, but I do promise to update my story, and I will try to get Love's Requim updated if I have time.


	6. Hell in a Cell

Hello, all. How is everyone today? Oh, really? That is too bad. Well, get well soon. Oh, me? Oh, I hurt my arm. It's just sprained. Well, thank you for yor kindness. Ok. I'm done. Hehe. I have learned that certain kinds of music help me write my stories. So I have started to pick one song, and listen to it untill I'm done with the chapter. With Romance fictions I usually listen to rock Ballads like Stairway to Heaven. With angst sons it helps me to listen to death metal such as Type-O Negative. So from now on after the disclaimer I am going to tell my readers what I am listening to. So onto the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Ummmmmm.... yea.. I mean, don't get me wrong. I would love to be the owner of Final Fanasy 7.

**Song of choice**: Buried Alive

**By**: Otep (The queen of metal)

-Later in the month-

Yuffie sat on the bed and and thought for a long while. She thought of Reeve, and how nice he always was to her. She thought of Depression, and how the ugly beast was taunting her, and mocking her, and she thought of Happiness. Happiness is the only thing that she lived for now. It had been two weeks since she first used it, Happiness was always there for her, it was her love. Yuffie loved Happiness, and Happiness loved her. The cocaine was running out though. As she looked into the bag that it was contained in, she only saw enough for one more use, and she knew it would have to be soon. She had become deeply afraid of Depression, as he seemed to become stronger every time he returned, and Happiness seemed to weaken every time she entered Yuffies body. Yuffie didn't know where to get this stuff. Happiness only exsisted to her in this pouch. She couldn't worry though, she was too happy to worry though, for now atleast.

Suddenly, Yuffie felt the happiness being swallowed by incredible sadness, and the cause was the beast who stuck his head into the doorframe, and was looking deeply into the eyes of Yuffie. Then it opened his mouth, and with the most Satanic voice that she had ever heard, Depression started to speak.

"Why hello, my dear Yuffie." The fiend said malicously. "We meet again. You know, you aren't like most people I torment. You know how to deal with me... almost. Your solution is only temporary. But you never seem to get it, do you. You can't run forever, and you know it. Look into that bag. Do see it? Do you see how my 'Kryponite' is depleting. You only have one more time before I'm here forever. You only have one time before there is no stopping me. You see, though, I like you Yuffie. Like I said, you are not like most that I have inhabited, like Reeve. He was always so sad that he couldn't ever see you guys. Esspecially you, Yuffie. You see, the truth is... he loved you too."

The smile on Depression's face was sick and twisted, almost cartoonish. It was if that if he smiled any bigger, his face would crack. He knew that his words were true, and he knew that the words hit Yuffie like a brick. She was stunned. She always though that news would bring great happiness to her, but it just pumped strength into Depression. His viens pulsed, with a sickening green tint, and his muscles surged and grew. Depression leaped at Yuffie and pounced into her. Yuffie was now stricken with all of sadness in the world. Yuffie screamed and flung herself into her bed. Tears pouring into her eyes, she tried to fall asleep. Finally after several minutes, which seemed like and eternity to her, Yuffie fell into a deep sleep.

Yuffie woke up in a strange area. She walked around for several hours. She saw old people, young people, men, women. All of whom had the same look of mourning on their faces, and all of whom were nude. Yuffie looked down upon herself and found herself to be stricken of all her clothes as well. There were monsters here as well, many, many monsters. Yuffie walked up to a woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders, with ruby red eyes. Those eyes had an incredible lack of feeling though.

"Where are we?" Yuffie asked her, really scared.

"We are where we are. Where you are destined to be. We cannot fight our destiny. If you are here, you are here for a reason. I know why I am here, you must find out why you are here." She said wisely.

"But I don't care why I am here, I just want to know where in the Hell I am at!" She yelled at the blonde, but not out of madness, maybe out of terror.

Yuffie looked around her, and for the first time really saw what was in front of her. She was in a cavern, one of a foggy red ceiling, and a dirt laden floor. One of great size. She then saw the most hideous beast she had ever laid eyes upon. It was most assuredly not any that she had seen in her travels with AVALANCHE. It was a giant beast, with the most muscular physic Yuffie had ever laid eyes upon. His form was that of a humanoid, he was also unclothed. But the beast lacked definition, he was without gender, as some might say. He had a charcoal red tint to his skin, his eyes were an eerie green, a very familiar green, and had two small horns on forehead.

She looked at the terrifying monster and stuttered, in disbelief. "No... no... you c-can't b-b-be. It's just not possible!"

"Oh, it is possible, and it's true." the monster said, with malice.

The monster's voice was echoing in her mind. Where did she hear that voice? Then she realized what was going on. What she was seeing was almost real, it was an illusionary dream, one that wasn't worth seeing, but one that seemed so real.

"Your boyfriend is here in Hell with me! Why don't you join him, have the time of your life... or death!" The beast snarled at her.

"You can't trick me Depression, this isn't Hell! This is just a dream!" And with that, she landed a punch square on his jaw, jarring her from the nightmare that she was experincing.

She was now in her bed, fully clothed again. she looked at the clock, which read 6:56 A.M. She looked at the bag laying on the floor. She got up and threw it up onto the bedside table. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, and a set of towels, and walked over to the Highwinds restroom, to take a shower. She stripped of her clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper. Yuffie then turned on the hot water and stepped in the torrent of water.

'This is my last hit of Happiness, I want it to last. but I don't know if I can take Depression's torment much longer.' Yuffie started to think of her love, Reeve, and started crying, the shower still pounding her skin. Yuffie jumped out of the shower and ran to her room, water pouring off of her skin. She ran across the hall, passing Tifa as she went.

"Put some clothes on, you stupid whore. Nobody wants to see that!" she shouted at her.

Yuffie jumped across her bed and grabbed the bag. She poured out the rest of the contents on the desk, and grabbed a small piece of paper lying on the table. She quickly pushed the contents into a line and snorted the Happiness. She then calmly walked back into the shower, and waited for the Happiness to take effect.

A/N: This is another short chapter, I don't really see much of a plot advance in this one. I hope you guys like it none the less. I wanted to get Depression to try to trick her in some way. I thought Hell would be a pretty cool place to do it. The application that I am typing this on doesn't have Spell Check, so sorry about spelling and grammar errors, you can't catch them all. My last chapter was spell checked, because I was at my mothers.

A Fire Inside Girl: I really enjoyed reading your Review. It saddened me that I couldn't read your profile. I like to know more about my reviewers. But it was an immense complement that somebody that speaks French as what I am guessing is thier first language, to even read my story, let alone review it. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too far into it, anyway, yea.

HybernatedRikku: I am planning to do a Clouffie sometimes in the near future. After this is over, which it nearly is. But I thought if she got raped twice that would be kind of repiditive. But I actually did think of Cloud raping her, or a combination of the two. I thought that the latter would be kind of sick. And I thought that Cid would be the one more likely to do it, based on his age, and his appearance. Because, lets face it, Cloud could get any girl he wanted, hehe.

I enjoy reading your guys' (And girls') reviews. I hope you enjoy reading my story! I will promise to update soon!


End file.
